The current invention provides a system for reducing emissions of gaseous pollutants. The system utilizes a fixed catalyst bed and a fluidizable sorbent bed to reduce emissions of carbon monoxide (CO), nitric oxide (NO) and nitrogen dioxide (NO2). As used herein, the term “NOx” refers to the sum of NO and NO2 present in a gas.
Carbon monoxide and NOx are two of the five primary pollutants generated by the combustion of hydrocarbons. Additionally industrial processes, such as the manufacture of nitric acid and pigmentary titanium dioxide, contribute to the total NOx emissions. Emissions of CO and NOx are known to detrimentally impact air quality. In areas such as Los Angeles and Mexico City, accumulation of NOx produces photochemical smog. Normally associated with an undesirable haze, the high level of NOx in smog also exacerbates certain health problems such as asthma.
The current invention advances the state of the art by providing a system and process for continuously removing NOx and other pollutants such as carbon monoxide from a gas stream. The current invention is suitable for use with manufacturing processes and internal combustion engines. Further, by extending catalyst life and eliminating the need for redundant pollution treatment systems, the current invention reduces pollution control costs.